warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Angels of Ecstasy
The Angels of Ecstasy are a Chaos Space Marines warband devoted to the Chaos God Slaanesh who were once the Loyalist Space Marine Chapter called the Sons of Ulthunas. They rebelled against the Imperium of Man during the action remembered as the Ganymethian Betrayal. From there, the Angels of Ecstasy would go on and continue to serve the Lord of Pleasures, Slaanesh. History Notable Campaigns * The Fire Season at Sarnax (996.M41) - The Angels of Ecstasy made planetfall on the Jungle World of Sarnax in search of an Aeldari Webway portal. While climbing the mountain Tukkua in search of the portal, the Angels were ambushed by a band of Aeldari Rangers. The Rangers held the Chaos Space Marines down long enough for Aeldari reinforcements to arrive, in the form of Howling Banshee Aspect Warriors. Sensing victory, the Aeldari Rangers darted into the melee from the surrounding trees, Sniper Rifles discarded in favour of long knives and Shuriken Pistols. A few more minutes and the aliens would have won -- the last of Ulix's minions cut down, their vox amps smashed and their cacophonous praises finally silenced. But the Banshees were too eager to cement their victory. They wanted to cleanse the vile stain that Ulix's encroachment represented. And so, when they unleashed their sonic scream, they inadvertently turned the tide in the favour of their enemies. The amplifiers built into the helmets of the Howling Banshees that channelled their shrieks and war cries would have left any other enemy disoriented and clutching bloody ears; but for the Angels of Ecstasy, it was a revelation. Inured to sonic bombardment, they found that the Banshee's unique method of attack was a sensation none of them had ever experienced before. Their reflexes doubled as they shuddered with delight, lent vigour by the passion of the new sensation. Suddenly, it was the aliens who were being pushed back, their speed no longer an adequate defence against the Noise Marines. The Aeldari were defeated and fell back. Ulix was satisfied with capturing an Aeldari Ranger and bringing him back aboard his ship, the Praise Eternal, where he would present his gift to his mistress and receive his long-lusted reward. Notable Angels of Ecstasy *'Ulix the Enthralled' - One-time Chapter Master of the Sons of Ulthunas, now Chaos Lord of the Angels of Ecstasy and Champion of Slaanesh. *'Equis the Anointed' - A Possessed Chaos Space Marine of the Angels of Ecstasy. *'Kavixs (Deceased) '- A Noise Marine of the Angels of Ecstasy. Kavixs was killed during in the confrontation with Aeldari Howling Banshees on Sarnax. *'Plinaeus Rawhide (Deceased)' - A Noise Marine of the Angels of Ecstasy. Plinaeus was killed on Sarnax during a confrontation with Aeldari Rangers. *'Sarth the Smiling' - A Noise Marine of the Angels of Ecstasy. Sarth lost his arm while fighting Aeldari Howling Banshees on Sarnax. *'Zsyth the Grandiloquent (Deceased)' - A Noise Marine of the Angels of Ecstasy. Zsyth was killed on Sarnax during a confrontation with Aeldari Rangers. Warband Fleet * Praise Eternal (Unknown Class) - The Praise Eternal is a three thousand year old ship with a history of eradicating other capital ships and entire cities. Where once it was a noble instrument of the Emperor's will, now it is a beacon of damnation. Warband Appearance Warband Colours The Angels of Ecstasy's Power Armour is painted a pale pink. The trim and insignia are painted black. Warband Badge The Renegade Chapter's badge is a black device that looks like a weapon or an anchor on a pink background and is a stylised version of the Mark of Slaanesh. Sources *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pg. 18 *''A Song for the Lost ''(Short Story) by Robbie Macniven es:Ángeles del Éxtasis Category:A Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding